colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotic Cuisine
Chaotic Cuisine (also aired as Cooking with Chaos) is a competitive cooking show hosted by the good chef-bad chef duo Curt Adgepye and Ian Hotpott. In the show, Adgepye and Hotpott supervise two teams of cooks - one unprofessional, one professional, respectively - and see which makes a better meal. Show Information The show has run for 3 seasons, each consisting of 12 episodes. The episodes are fairly formulaic, with some variety between seasons: two teams of six chefs enter, and every other episode the weakest chef from either team is eliminated until only two are left to go head-to-head. Adgepye supervises the unprofessional chefs, often helping them when they are unsure or unconfident, while Hotpott knocks the professional chefs down a peg, criticising them at every turn for their cockiness and overconfidence. Part of the show's appeal is this 'good chef, bad chef' dynamic, with the sweet, gentle Adgepye melting viewers' hearts and the scathing, no-nonsense Hotpott making them wince and laugh. In the second and third seasons, elements were added in to keep he show fresh, including 'Chaotic Complications' (various additional elements to keep the chefs on their toes, such as having to work on rollerskates, without certain equipment or without speaking), and the 'Chef Swap' episodes, where one chef from each team would have to move to the other team temporarily. There were also 'Head Chef Swap' episodes, where Adgepye and Hotpott would swap teams, with Adgepye dealing with the cocky professionals and Hotpott handling the amateurs. The remaining chefs at the end of the season would go head to head for the prize money, but instead of being judged by just Hotpott and Adgepye, they would be judged by the ten eliminated contestants. Both recieve finalist trophies, and the winner recieves the grand cash prize and they have a cookbook published. The losing finalist also recieves a smaller prize, because Adgepye felt bad letting them leave empty-handed. The show went on hiatus after the third season's end, due to issues in Adgepye and Hotpott's personal lives, but they did go on the Chaotic Continents World Tour during this period. Spinoffs Chaotic Cuisine Quick Bites Between episodes, a series of shorts known as 'Chaotic Cuisine Quick Bites' were aired, showcasing the quick cooking skills of Adgepye and Hotpott. Adgepye largely cooked up easy recipes for the viewers to follow along to at home, while Hotpott mostly cooked more risky or complex bites in order to stress the importance of safety, integrity and common sense in the kitchen. Chaotic Countryside Cookoff The Chaotic Country Cookoff was a series of one-offs, in which two chefs would compete in an outdoor setting, making some good hearty chow for the hosts to judge while enjoying the scenery. Due to the lack of chaos, and the calm, outdoorsy nature, it is one of the less well-known spinoffs, although it has a faithful following. Chaotic Kids' Cuisine Chaotic Kids' Cuisine is a 'Junior' version of Chaotic Cuisine, with children competing instead of professional or amateur adults. It is supposed to be more of a learning experience than a competition, and all the kids get a prize at the end. There was some controversy as parents feared that hot-headed Hotpott would scare the kids, but Hotpott proved himself to be a firm but kind teacher, ready to gently steer kids in the right direction. Chaotic Continents World Tour During the Chaotic Cuisine hiatus, caused by unspecified 'life issues', the duo satisfied the audience's need for content by taking a world tour and sampling cuisine from all around the world, with Hotpott commenting on the meal's taste, texture and presentation while Adgepye had the chefs give a quick how-to for the folks at home. The Hosts Curt Adgepye Known as the 'good chef', Adgepye is gentle, sweet and calm. He usually supervises the amateur team and gently corrects their mistakes, making sure they're confident in their skills and ensuring that they trust their abilities without being intimidated by the professionals. Although he is friendly, kind and gentle, he can be a bit of a wet blanket. Ian Hotpott A direct opposite to his costar, Hotpott is sharp, snappy and unrelenting in his criticism. Often dealing with the professionals, who tend to be quite haughty and overconfident, Hotpott knocks them down a few notches with his scathing criticisms. However, he often stresses that he is only critical so his contestants ''learn, ''and is often very kind with kids or less confident contestants, gently but firmly steering them in the right direction. Trivia * The show is a loving parody of real-life cooking shows, where the hosts are either hyper-critical or incredibly friendly. Category:Television Category:In universe